You Been Gone
by MangaCoonGirl
Summary: AU Kyo and Tohru one shoty! A must read fan fiction! sorry, summary would give the whole thing away so rr please!


1"Kyo!", Tohru said and way laying next to him, "I love you and don't even want to be apart". Kyo just slightly blush and mumbled, "yea yea". Tohru turned to him and just stared at him, and Kyo couldn't resist, he had to lean over and kiss her. Beep Beep Beep He rose up with a start. 'Why do I keep having this dream!', Kyo screamed in his head. Tohru had left years ago... in fact he was not at Shigure's anymore either. Tohru just disappeared one day, with a note for Shigure, Yuki and one that was not the same for Kyo. She had been dating Kyo after Graduation and then left afterwards without a good-bye. He wondered if she really loved him, or if she told herself that.

He got ready to work at the Dojo but he could not consintate. That dream he had ever since Tohru left. He moved to the dojo 3 days after that... He had no reason to stay there. He worked with Kazuma at the Dojo, and also worked on him fighting skills while teaching other students. But he was distacted and at the end of the day, sat there day dreaming on where Tohru had left... And even wondered if she was still alive. 'Why should I care', he scolded himself, 'she left and didn't even say good-bye... She didn't care about me'. But he knew that it wasn't true... and he also knew his heart would never let her go.

Well something just wasn't right about the whole thing and he knew it. Tohru did want to live on her own but to leave him behind like this... It was just crazy, so he decided to talk to Kazuma. "Kyo, do you still love her"? Kyo looked away as his face turned red but didn't say a word. Kazuma smiled and said, "then go look for her." Kyo was shocked and was going to object. "Kyo, listen to me. You need to do this, for the both of you". Kyo sighed and claim defeat.

"Fine Master, I'll but I don't know where to look." But then Kazuma nodded and said, "start from the letter." Kyo ran to his room and got the letter Tohru had left. It still smelled like strawberries, too. He started to read it over and over again, finding no clues... but he suddenly notice some faded marks that were erased. He could not make them out but it said "together forever" and "Staying near". He had no clue what it all ment but he had to head to Shigure's to read the other letters.

When he arrived, Shigure look so happy to see him because Yuki had left sometime after Kyo did. Kyo just turned to Shigure and said, "do you have Tohru's letter still"? Shigure nodded and got it out of a drawer and smelled it, causing Kyo to knock him in the head, "You Sick Bastard!" He read it over and notice it had an address on it. He turned to Shigure and yelled, "What the hell is this! Why the hell did she give you her address!" Shigure smiled and told him what happened the night she left.

Flash Back

Shigure heard something down stairs in the middle of the night and had went down stairs. "Tohru?" She was in the process of writting his letter. "Shigure, I'm leaving tonight, please don't tell Kyo and Yuki. I want them to not have me as a burden anymore, and I want to start a new life, I'm sorry but I have a place to stay and I'll give you the address and you can write to me. It's going to be lonly so I like to hear from someone... please don't tell Kyo. I love him but I think he's better off without me. Could you please", She said finishing the last letter, "put these in their rooms." Tears started to fall from her eyes and Shigure knew there was nothing he could do but to do as she asks. He took the letters and set them on the table and hugged Torhu. After a long hug, Tohru grabbed her stuff without a single word.

End Flash Back

He wanted to punch Shigure so hard, but he was not to blame. He did what he was asked to. He read the letter again to see the same faded stuff on it. But it was much clearer and it said, 'We will always be together forever, In each others hearts, we will always be near'. Kyo took the address and was about to leave when Shigure stopped him. "Kyo, she never gave me her real address. It was the same as her grandfathers..." Shigure's face fell, as feelings of mistrust of what she did came back at him like huge waves.

"She probably didn't want to be a burden on you, too.", Kyo said while Shigure picked himself up and knew that she didn't mean it on purpose. "Just tell me where Yuki lives". Shigure gave it up without thinking and Kyo left without saying another word. It turned out that Yuki didn't live very far, but he was not happy about this. He knocked on the door. "Stupid cat what are you doing here!" He pushed Yuki aside and asked for the letter. "So you're looking for Tohru, well here." He handed it to him, Yuki was looking at it, which he had not done in years, but wanted to reread it. Kyo looked it over. There was nothing different from Shigure's except that it had no address. Kyo handed it back to Yuki and ran back to the Dojo.

He went to bed as soon as he got home, it was midnight. He was in a field this time, and was running. He didn't know why but he felt like he needed to. He ran into the woods that were near Shigure's house and stopped runing at the lake. Tohru was there, in a tent. She looked much older then before she left. She had developed more and lost a lot of her innocent features. But some how Kyo knew that she had not changed at all from the past few years. But then darkness took her and she vanished from sight. The alarm went off at that moment.

That morning, Kazuma basicly pushed Kyo out the door. Kyo didn't have anyone to teach but he didn't know what to do. He didn't really want to look anywhere else but left anyways. He looked in the woods like in his dream but Tohru was not there. He went everywhere he thought of. He even went to the Main House, but no one knew where she was, and missed her a lot. Kagura, who had gotten over Kyo... after beating him up a couple of times about it, even wish there was something she could do.

He didn't go back to the Dojo afterwards... he didn't have the heart. He just wondered the streets and then he swear he saw Tohru. He started walking towards her but then he notice the kids and the man with her. They were kissing as the children called her mommy. Kyo's heart broke thinking that Tohru moved on... But then she turned around and she was definitely was not Tohru.

He was relieved but it made him realize how much he need Tohru. He started to walk all over town, looking for any sign of Tohru. Finally he stopped at the park. There was a girl... no a women there sitting on the swings. She looked kinda like Tohru but he didn't want to make a mistake. He just sat in the closest one possible. He heard her crying. It sounded like Tohru but she hid her face with her hands. She was talking to herself. Kinda out load but only where Kyo could hear her.

"I can't go back now. They all have to hate me, just leaving. Kyo must hate me more... But I don't know where to go." It started to rain and She looked up and Kyo knew without a doubt it was Tohru. She never even saw him, as he listened to her. "Mom, I wish I had never left. But I wanted to live on my own. I guess that was silly of me cause now I lost my job and I still have so many bills to pay... I'm going to lost my castle again. Please mom if you can, help me." Kyo couldn't take it anymore.

"Tohru!" Tohru was startled and stood up only to fall in the mud. "Tohru, everything's ok, I'm here now." Tohru looked at Kyo with disbelief. He helped her up and helped clean her off. "Let's go home... Together" Tohru nodded as he took her back to the Dojo. Once at the Dojo, she goes into Kyo's room and lays on the floor. "Take the bed.", Kyo said quite sternly.

"No, I can't impost!", Tohru said in her usual manner. Kyo then picked her off the ground and plopped her onto the bed. Tohru went to change and came back to see Kyo on one side of the bed, waiting. "Come to bed, don't just stand there!", Kyo said kinda angrily. Tohru looked confused so Kyo got out pf bed and said, "I will protect you, unless you don't want me on the bed." Tohru blushed and didn't know what to do.

Tohru laid in the bed and waited for Kyo. He turned off the light and laid next to her but didn't touch her. He was afraid too, because he really didn't know if she still loved him. Tohru had fallen right to sleep. "Kyo... I love you the most...", she said in her sleep. Kyo blush at the words and then held her close to him without hurting her. The smell was the same yet different, more grown up. He missed this feeling of being so close to her and he never was going to let her out of his sites. "I love you the most too, Tohru", Kyo said as he had his first dreamless sleep in years. End


End file.
